1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a facsimile machine, and, in particular, to a facsimile machine having a proxy reception function
2. Description of the Prior Art
A modern facsimile machine is provided with a memory for temporarily storing image information. In such a facsimile machine with an image memory, various useful functions may be realized One of such useful functions is a proxy reception function, according to which, when malfunctioning relating to recording paper used in a recording device of the facsimile machine occurs, such as paper jamming or absence of paper, the received image information is automatically stored in a memory. Thus, such a facsimile machine with a proxy reception function is extremely useful because the facsimile machine can be operated automatically unattended
When proxy reception is to be carried out, the information relating to the size of recording paper which may be used for recording of image information received by proxy reception at the receiver is transmitted to the transmitter (calling station). In this case, however, there is a case in which the size of the recording paper usable for proxy reception differs from the size of the recording paper which is commonly used and thus normally expected to be used at the receiver facsimile machine. For example, in a facsimile machine capable of using either of recording paper having width A corresponding to A4 size and recording paper having width B corresponding to B4 size, the recording paper having width A may be set or predetermined as a standard size for proxy reception. In such a case, even if the recording paper having width B has been normally used in the facsimile machine, the size of the recording paper to be used for recording will be indicated to the transmitter as the one having width A at the time of proxy reception because the recording paper having width A has been previously set as a standard size for the proxy reception operation.
Under the circumstances, if an original to be transmitted has the B4 size, the image of the original is scaled down or reduced in size to A4 size by the transmitter before being transmitted to the receiver. Thus, when the image is received by the receiver facsimile machine in a proxy reception mode, the image is stored in a memory as reduced in size. Thus, if such a proxy reception has taken place due to the absence of paper, the operator is most likely to set recording paper having width B because it is the paper which is normally used in this receiver facsimile machine. As a result, the received image having a reduced size of A4 is recorded on the recording paper having size B which has just been set.
In this manner, in accordance with the prior art, even if a facsimile machine is capable of receiving image information having the B4 size, the image is automatically reduced in size to the A4 size since the A4 size has been fixed as a standard size for proxy reception. Thus, there has been an inconvenience during the prior art proxy reception mode because the size of recording paper to be used during the proxy reception mode is fixed.